Pirate Legacy: The tale of Captain Kate Finch
by Captain-Kate-Finch
Summary: The dramatic tale of a 14 year old girl set to survive alone in the pirate world of guns and dishonesty. Set before the second meeting of the brethren court. OC/OC pairing. Rated T cuz i rate everything that. PLEASE REVIEW.


**Chapter 1 **

The waves pounded relentlessly on Port Flor del Mar. A ship tossed in the rage of the sea not far off shore. The mast cracked dangerously over head. A tiny figure stood at the helm next to the larger silhouette of the captain. It was a girl around the age of five with pistols strapped to her chest and a dagger at her side. An oversized black hat with a big red feather sat on her head. She tilted her chin toward the captain.

"Papa, we ain't gonna last much longer at this rate." She screamed over the din.

"Kate!" he bellowed "git in the longboat with your mother and git to land"

"But Papa!"

"Go!"

The captain's daughter raced across the deck. Grabbing a trailing rope she lowered herself hand over hand into the small craft. Just then the boat lurched away and the storm carried the longboat further and further from the pirate vessel.

One second the longboat was riding the crest of a swell and the next they were racing downwards in the seemingly endless cycle. Suddenly the shore appeared as they reached the crest of yet another wave. The rocks came speeding at them as the craft plunged to its doom. Kathryn Finch sat unable to move, paralyzed by fear. Kate kept her head.

"Mamma, Mamma! We must jump."

"No Kate. We will stay in the boat like your father told us to. He knew what he was talking about." She remained firmly in her seat. Kate took one look back at her mother's pale face. The look that would haunt her dreams and fill her thoughts in the years to come, the look she never should have taken. And then she jumped, knowing she was alone in the world. She plunged into the icy depths. Life moved in slow motion. Then a wave lifted her bodily and flung her up on the beach. The captain's daughter stood shakily, her sobs lost in the din of wind and waves. A telltale crunch sounded softly over the water and a bit of the longboats keel drifted by on the current. She raced into the shallows and grabbed at it. Turning it over in her hands she saw something glitter. Her mother's favorite necklace was hooked on a loose nail. Kate hugged it close, a memory that would seem sweet in the days to follow.

Fourteen year old Kate darted through the streets of Port Flor Del Mar. Her mother's necklace bounced at her throat. Pushing through the door of the Silver Sail, a seafarer's tavern in the center of town, she ran strait into a huge man. He was clearly drunk as she could see by his staggered steps, and he carried a gun loosely in his left fist. He called out in a loud voice.

"Well lookee here. What business does a nice young lady like yourself have in a rough place like this?" Kate could see immediately where he was going.

"No thank you Mr. I'll be fine on my own. Now iffn' you don't mind I'll be needin' to get through."

"Can't have the pretty young lass just walk off without a drink can we boys" he called out to his companions. They all nodded and smiling and winking knowingly in agreement.

"I will be fine on my own!" she insisted.

"Oh I don't think so poppet" She fingered her pistol, safely out of sight. Then drawing it suddenly she pointed it at the nearest sailor.

"Oh I think I can manage."

They all laughed heartily "You'd best put that away miss, it's no toy. Aye we wouldn't want the lass injuring herself would we mates."

"Trust me I know how to use it _mate_. Now back off you scurvy lily-livered landlubber or I'll send ya to Davy Jones locker in an instant." One of the pirates nearly spat up his rum.

"She's got a smart mouth matey, and I think she means business with her gun there." The big man saw he was in a fix, something about the girl made him uneasy. Then he caught the dangerous glint in her eye. He didn't know why, but it terrified him.

"Let her pass mates, we'll find another young lass to buy drinks."

Kate slipped wordlessly through the shocked crowd. Leaning over against counter she holstered her pistol. Peering around, she finally noticed a man in a dirty apron serving tables.

"Hey Bill. I could use weakened rum right about now." He rushed over to where she stood.

"Why hello. Great to see ya Kate. Ya know you sounded like a regular old salt over there missy. No one stands up to Michel Kingston, yer lucky to have got off easy." He handed her a drink witch she promptly took a huge swill of.

"Bill, ya knows I'm just a pirate without a ship. This whole town girl things just a cover-up till I can find me passage to Tortuga."

"Well I'd rather think of you as a nice young lady than a rum swiggin', port pillagin' pirate anyway Kate." He sighed "But you've been hidin' out here for what… is it nine years now, and ya still ain't in Tortuga." She didn't answer, choosing rather to take another gulp of rum. Bill shook his head sadly and walked off muttering to himself.

"Sad waste of a young life. Someday she'll find she's not as tough as she'd like to think. She won't last a minute on the high seas."

"I heard that Bill!" she called out "Do you know what I did before I got stuck here? Don't be tellin' bout what ye don't know bout."

Strolling calmly down Main Street a half hour later, Kate couldn't help but think about what Bill had said. 'nine years… nine years.' It echoed around in her head. She missed the thrill of the high seas, the adventure of capturing Spanish galleys. 'It's been two long she thought… 'Its time Kate Finch was back in business.'

James Smith met her at the bakery door.

"You're late again Kattie!" he laughed "Come on then. Let's be gettin' down ta the docks. Them sailors won't be tricking' themselves." Kate smiled warmly. Playing minor pranks on honest sailors was the most pirate thing she had done in years. True it wasn't capturing ships or counting treasure but it was satisfying nevertheless.

"I'll race ya James." she took off in a flash. "Meet ya there."

Kate stopped out of breath at the harbor. James puffed up behind her.

"No fair Kattie, you didn't say go." Kate laughed at the sweat pouring down his face.

"Ya don't need ta make excuses just because you were beat by a girl!" She turned to survey the ships in the harbor. A large ship rode at anchor just off the coast. Squinting against the sun's glare Kate could just make out the ships colors as they were lowered.

"Change of plans James. What do you know about pirates?"

"I dunno. They're scary, and to be avoided at all costs. Why?" Kate responded with a sly grin and a nod towards the horizon.

"All I see is a ship flying no colors."

"And why do you suppose they removed their colors?"

"Kattie! You run to tell the general. I'll head into town and alert the people." Kate rolled her eyes and caught his wrist.

"Or how about not." She frowned at him. "James for someone so scared of pirates you sure don't choose your company well." Laughing at the confused look on his face she decided to explain. She pulled two pistols and a dagger from her belt.

"Never noticed these before did you? Good, you weren't supposed to. 'Kate Finch' my name. Ever wondered where I got it? Does Captain Daniel Finch ring a bell?"

"The notorious pirate! Kattie what are you implying." Sighing Kate leaned wearily against a crate.

"Kate Finch, pirate and daughter of Captain Daniel Finch. His only daughter. The one who 'died' nine years ago in this very stretch of sea. Well she survived and has been trapped on this godforsaken rock long enough. I miss my life at sea James, and I want it back."

Bursting through the door of the blacksmith's shop Kate grabbed a sword and tossed one to James.

"Now try to act like you know what to do with it." She stormed out the door pulling her friend behind her. They reached the gang plank just as a motley bunch was coming down.

"Which one o' you is the captain of this ere' vessel?" The pirates looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Well take us to him then!" James gulped audibly but to Kate's relief it was covered by the noise on deck. They were led across the ship to the captain's quarters. Sweat poured down the baker's son's face as the captain of the fine ship 'blood bane' strode nonchalantly over to them.

"Why do you bring me children and babes? What I sent you for is rum. Now fetch it." Kate grimaced; no one called her a baby and lived to tell of it. Managing to get herself under control she called out to the captain.

"_Captain George Swenson_, good to see you again. I do believe you had a debt to my father… the late captain, Daniel Finch. You can pay it now. Your life debt is paid in return for this here fine ship and its crew. Do we have an accord?" She held out her hand to him but he waved it off.

"I heard Kate Finch died in these very waters nine years ago. I don't owe anything to any living relative of his cause he's got none." Kate shook off the rough looking sailor and charged up to him. Snatching her pistol from her belt she waved it threateningly in his face.

"Recognize this? The gun carried by Kate who would rather it be lost forever than let it fall into someone else's hands. One of a set of four, two of which were carried by her father, two of which he gave to her." She snatched the other from her belt "See I carry both." The captain looked genuinely flustered by her tirade.

"Still…" he stammered "Just h-h-holding them… is n-no proof"

"Fine then" she declared "I'll prove it. I believe you now claim the title 'best shot in the Caribbean'. A title that Kate stole from you, which you reclaimed upon her supposed death."

"Yes I do." He paused, "wait how did you know Kate claimed the title, she promised to keep it a secret."

"I am Kate remember. Now back to proving I am who I say I am. What say we have a little contest…?" I smile slowly spread across his face.

"Aye miss, a contest it is."


End file.
